Book 3: Brutal Asset (2011)
Brutal Asset is the third book in the Demon Accords series of urban fantasy novels by John Conroe. Book 3: Brutal Asset (2011) Goodreads Description Book 3 of the Demon Accords. Partnered in an uneasy alliance with federal law enforcement, Chris Gordon has been hunting down the outlaw gang, Loki's Spawn, who attacked his vampire girlfriend. But when he finds unexpected hostages who trigger his baser instincts, Chris is thrown into a search for answers to dark questions. How to control his inner demon, what do the Spawn want with children, and who is hunting him? His search takes him deep under the Big Apple, to the center of the Pentagon, and South of the US Border. All while learning the finer points of vampire politics. Kindle Description Book 3 of the Demon Accords. Partnered in an uneasy alliance with federal law enforcement, Chris Gordon has been hunting down the outlaw gang, Loki's Spawn, who attacked his vampire girlfriend. But when he finds unexpected hostages who trigger his baser instincts, Chris is thrown into a search for answers to dark questions. How to control his inner demon, what do the Spawn want with children, and who is hunting him? His search takes him deep under the Big Apple, to the center of the Pentagon, and South of the US Border. All while learning the finer points of vampire politics. Paperback Description Partnered in an uneasy alliance with federal law enforcement, Chris Gordon has been hunting down the outlaw gang, Loki's Spawn, who attacked his vampire girlfriend. But when he finds unexpected hostages who trigger his baser instincts, Chris is thrown into a search for answers to dark questions. How to control his inner demon, what do the Spawn want with children, and who is hunting him? Book 3 of the Demon Accords. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Description Book 3 of the Demon Accords. Partnered in an uneasy alliance with federal law enforcement, Chris Gordon has been hunting down the outlaw gang Loki's Spawn, who attacked his vampire girlfriend. But when he finds unexpected hostages who trigger his baser instincts, Chris is thrown into a search for answers to dark questions: how to control his inner demon, what do the Spawn want with children, and who is MP3 CD - Description Book 3 of the Demon Accords. Partnered in an uneasy alliance with federal law enforcement, Chris Gordon has been hunting down the outlaw gang Loki's Spawn, who attacked his vampire girlfriend. But when he finds unexpected hostages who trigger his baser instincts, Chris is thrown into a search for answers to dark questions: how to control his inner demon, what do the Spawn want with children, and who is hunting him? It is available as a Kindle book, a paperback, an audiobook, and as an MP3 CD. Acknowledgment in Book 3: Brutal Asset (2011) It wouldn't be possible for this book to exist without the help of a lot of people. I need to thank my editor Susan Gottfried and cover illustrator Ryan Bibby. Mostly I need to thank my family for understanding and supporting my need to write... gotta get these stories out of my head! So thank you Emilee, Allison and of course, my wife, Robin. The Demon Accords series: * God Touched * Demon Driven * Brutal Asset Reviews for Book 3: Brutal Asset (2011) This section will be nearly empty until I or someone else finds the Author Review or another big review because there is no review on the back cover of this book. Kindle Details for Book 3: Brutal Asset (2011) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 662 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 0.662 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 214 pages. The publication date or the release date was January 4, 2011, which was over 7 years ago or 7 years, 3 months, 16 days ago including today's date. Also known as 2663 days which can be converted into 230,083,200 seconds, 3,834,720 minutes, 63,912 hours, 380 weeks and 3 days and/or 729.59% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Amazon Digital Services LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B004I6DAPY. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touchscreen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is also enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The simultaneous device usage of the Kindle version is unlimited. The publisher is Holme Press and the Kindle version of this book is in its first edition which was published on January 4, 2011. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 45,408 Paid in Kindle Store * 383 in Kindle Store > Kindle eBooks > Literature & Fiction > Horror > Occult *392 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult *2172 in Kindle Store > Kindle eBooks > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban The Kindle version cost $4.99 US Dollars. Paperback Details for Book 3: Brutal Asset (2011) The pages in the paperback are a total of 212 pages. It was published by lulu.com on June 23, 2014, which was over 3 years ago or 3 years, 9 months, 28 days including today's date. Also known as 1397 days which can be converted into 120,700,800 seconds, 2,011,680 minutes, 33,528 hours, 199 weeks and 4 days and/or 382.74% of a common year (365 days). The ISBN-10 is 0557989841 and the ISBN-13 is 978-0557989843. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 6 inches x 0.5 x 9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 13.4 ounces. The average customer review for this book is 4.4 stars out of 5 stars from 170 customer reviews which include 60% percent gives it 5 stars, 29% percent gives it 4 stars, 8% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 2% percent gave it 1 star. The copyright is a standard copyright license given to John Conroe, the author. It is in its fourth edition. It is written in the English language. The binding of the book is a perfect-binding paperback. The inside ink is also known as interior ink is black & white (black and white). The product ID for the book published by lulu is 23388163. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: *249,476 in Books *1660 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult *8270 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban *15428 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Science Fiction The paperback version cost $12.99 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 3: Brutal Asset (2011) The listening length of the audiobook is 8 hours and 50 minutes which is also known as 8.83333333 hours, 31800 seconds, 530 minutes, 0.3680555555555556 days, 0.05257936507936508 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studios. The Audible.com release date happened on October 27, 2015, which was over 3 years ago or 3 years, 1 day ago including today's date. Also known as 1097 days which can be converted into 94,780,800 seconds, 1,579,680 minutes, 26,328 hours, 156 weeks and 5 days, and/or 300.55% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B0176JN9AA. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #123 in Books > Audible Audiobooks > Fantasy > Paranormal * #540 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult * #2380 in Books > Audible Audiobooks > Fiction & Literature The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $17.95 US Dollars but is free with Audible trial. MP3 CD - Details for Book 3: Brutal Asset (2011) The publisher is Audible Studios on Brilliance Audio which is the unabridged edition from May 24, 2016.The language is English. The ISBN-10 code is 1531825044 and the ISBN-13 code is 978-1531825041. The product dimension for the case that the CD comes in is 5.2 inches x 0.5 x 6.8 inches and the total shipping weight is 2.4 ounces. The average customer review for this book is 4.4 stars out of 5 stars from 170 customer reviews which include 60% percent gives it 5 stars, 29% percent gives it 4 stars, 8% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 2% percent gave it 1 star. The MP3 CD version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #12399 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult * #41691 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban * #46037 in Books > Books on CD The MP3 CD version cost $9.99 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 3: Brutal Asset (2011) "May you live in interesting times!" - one of my father's favorite quotes, although he always said it was based on a Chinese curse... I have my doubts. The last time I heard Dad use it was about an hour before an ax-wielding demon in a human body hacked my whole family to death. I was eight at the time. Since then I've banished demons, befriended werewolves and saved a vampire princess. Then it got REALLY strange.......! If I ever get to Heaven I'll have to tell Dad just how interesting my life has been, but the odds of me making it there are mighty slim. Perhaps I'll just send word through my spiritual adviser - he is an Angel for Heaven's sake! Book 4: Duel Nature (2012) This is a preview of the Book 4 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia. Book 4 of the Demon Accords. Chris and Tanya have been assigned as Coven Rovers, travelling the country and trouble shooting the supernatural community. It's a job that's part cop and part auditor, one that should be long periods of boredom mixed with small parts of action. But this is Chris and Tanya, so a sudden assignment to check on a rogue vampire leads to a run in with a hostile Master vampire, a hit squad, monsters straight out of Native American folklore, black ops teams and worst of all, vampire politics. Now, more than ever, Chris must control his dark side, as the alternative is death. Category:Book Category:Books Category:Novel Category:Novels